Riddle Me This
by All-American Vampire
Summary: There is a new student at Hogwarts for the seventh and final year. What will Draco do when he finds himself in the company of a mysterious girl who goes by the name of Amara...Amara Riddle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Amara, but not her ancestry… oh well.

A/N: Mild HBP Spoilers…nothing big but if you hadn't read it before some things might confuse you…please R and R!

This takes place in the Trio's seventh year at Hogwarts, Voldemort is still very much at large and the Trio is missing…but you'll find out about that later…

Oh, it's rated Teen for language and other things that might come up later on…not promising anything though.

**Riddle Me This**

**Chapter One-**

Draco Malfoy stepped off the train, flanked by his cronies and two 6th year girls at his side, his arms around their waists. Hogwarts castle loomed over him like it had in his nightmares. Lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up the tower from which Dumbledore had fallen.

Suddenly, his left forearm began to burn. He removed his arms from the two girls and rubbed it with a pained look in his eyes. Crabbe stepped forward.

"You okay?" Draco held up a hand and waved him back.

"I'm fine." He turned to the 6th years and kissed one's neck. "I'll catch you later." They whined for a minute before prancing off to a horseless carriage. Well, they weren't so horseless anymore. After this summer…images flashed in Draco's mind and he pushed them out with a shake of his head. The point was, he could see the **Thestrals** pawing at the ground, waiting to begin moving forward.

Draco spied an empty carriage and hurried to it, his cronies almost running to keep up. As they all piled in, Draco approached one of the demon horses. They weren't so bad. The Thestral snorted at him but allowed him to stroke his leathery wing. Suddenly he heard a voice, a female voice.

"There now little one. That's better isn't it?" He looked under the Thestral only to see someone putting down its hoof and straightening up. The girl took a step to the side so she could see her intruder.

She had short black hair that darkened her face. Except for her eyes, she had eyes like a snake that could only be described as gold. They were bright. She was almost his height and looked in his year, seventh, but he had never seen her before. She was dressed in Hogwarts robes, except she wore slacks instead of a skirt. Her golden eyes looked him over with the same criticalness.

"What's your verdict?" She took him aback. She didn't beat around the bush like most do, but instead went right to the root of what they were thinking. Draco smirked.

"You're new, but you are in 7th year. Right so far, Miss…"

"Riddle, Amara Riddle, and yes, you are correct _Mr._ Malfoy."

Draco's mouth dropped open and before he could say a word, Amara jumped onto a carriage and they started forward. Draco snapped out of it and leapt into his own carriage. He was silent until they reached the castle and even as the entered the Great Hall, he spoke not a word but only pondered to himself.

_Riddle? Tom Riddle? Voldemort?_ Just thinking about it made his head ache.

The First years filed in, lead by a woman with golden-brown hair who looked about in her mid-thirties. There weren't as many First years as before. Not surprising.

"Students." The lady said in a loud voice. "I am Professor Sonoma, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and the new Deputy Headmistress. First years, when your name is called please sit on the stool and the Sorting Hat will place you in your House, then your will join your new classmates at the respective table."

The sorting went fairly quickly until one person was left. Draco immediately recognized her as Amara. Every eye was either on her or the new professor. Sonoma finally called out,

"As I'm sure you've all noticed we have a new student this year. She just moved her and will be joining the 7th years in whatever House she is placed." Then the Professor glanced at her list and read, "Riddle, Amara."

The whole Hall fell silent and a few people drew back in fear. Amara seemed unfazed by this as she strode up the stairs and sat on the stool. The Sorting Hat sat at an angle on her head but didn't swallow her like it did the First years.

There was silence. She and the Sorting Hat seemed to be talking. Then finally the Hat opened its brim and called, "Slytherin!"

No one seemed surprised and no one clapped. Amara made her way to the Slytherin table and sat down. A group of 3rd years moved away from her. Amara simply smiled in amusement and took a roll from the plates of food, which had just appeared on the table.

Draco shook his head and ate his supper, talking boastfully among his companions, trying to push Amara from his mind.

After the last plate was cleared and Professor McGonagall gave the beginning of term speech, Draco and company retreated to the cool dungeons and their common room. He collapsed in one of the high-backed chairs and threw his legs over one of the armrests.

A loud chatter suddenly arose and with a roll of his eyes he glanced behind him. Amara had just entered the room and was surrounded by Pansy Parkinson and the other three 7th year girls; Lucy Sanskrit, Fay Johnson, and Sandy Honduras. Pansy was speaking in a very self-righteous tone; she was trying to establish herself as alpha-female to this new addition to her dormitory. Apparently Pansy didn't think Amara was of any relation to Voldemort.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson, and this is Lucy, Fay, and Sandy." Even though she never said it out loud, her body language was yelling it loud and clear.

'I'm the boss, want to say something about it?'

When Amara stood, her posture perfect, she topped Pansy by at least a head. Her face showed blatant annoyance.

"Look bitch, I don't play your stupid little alpha-female games. _You_ are not my boss. No one by my Grandfather tells me what to do, so keep your half-assed remarks to yourself and stay the hell out of my way."

Amara stalked away and sat down in a corner of the common room and pulled out a book. Pansy looked as if she had been slapped. Draco had to admit it was funny. It was about time someone put her in her place. But what confused him was that's even though her body language was hostile, how did she know about the half-assed comments that Pansy made or even that she wanted her to do her bidding like her other mindless slaves?

Amara was such a mystery, but one he would gladly take the year to figure out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Amara, but not her ancestry… oh well.

**Riddle Me This**

**Chapter Two-**

_The long bony hand motioned for the dark haired 15-year-old girl to come closer. Men in dark cloaks and masks surrounded them both. The Deatheaters. They were all staring at her like she was some strange being. The girl took two tentative steps forward before falling to her knees._

"_I have come, milord, at your request. I admit I never thought this day would come." The snake-like man smiled, the Deatheaters eyes widened. _

"_My dear Amara, call me Father or Grandfather. I have called for you because I have heard of your great mind. My daughter and my granddaughter were half-wits, but you…you, my dear, are everything I could ever want." He placed his hand on her cool cheek and looked into her strange snake-like gold eyes. _

"You look so much like me in my youth." He touched a strand of her short black hair. Suddenly he stood up and took her arm. "Come Daughter, it is time for your first lesson."

Amara woke before the others. She dressed (still in slacks), and wandered into the common room, which was deserted. Last night was, to say the least, annoying. Pansy seemed to make it her personal mission to make her life a living hell, and the other girls were too scared or too stupid to go against her. Amara wasn't quite sure what Pansy had said, being that she was ignoring her but she was certain it was intended to be insulting.

Amara settled herself into a chair right in front of the fire, which was now only a pile of hot ashes. Sighing contentedly, her thoughts drifted back to her dream. Amara remembered that day clearly. It was the day Voldemort discovered her existence only three weeks after his rebirth.

He gave her the great honor of calling him Grandfather and began to teach her. But as the Second War grew ever fierce, Voldemort decided to send Amara to Hogwarts. She was unsure of his motives and she knew more than even some of the professors did.

_'Oh well.'_ She decided to make the most of it.

Suddenly she was jolted from her thoughts by a presence. She looked up and saw Draco coming down the stairs from the 7th year boy's dormitory. He was in his school robes and he had his bag but he looked anything but ready to learn. His hair was messy and he was yawning widely. Draco didn't notice her and sat right next to her by the fire.

"Ugh, I can't stand her." He said, running his hands through his hair in an attempt to flatten it.

"Who?" Amara asked, her voice low but slightly amused. Draco nearly fell out of his seat.

"Um, nothing, no one."

"Then why say anything at all?" She stood up and walked in front of him. Then she bent over until she was eye level and he was looking right into her enrapturing eyes.

That's when the memories came. They flashed in every direction, ones of Draco as a child, and they progressed into his school days. Amara could feel Draco pulling from her in panic, but he didn't know how to escape. Finally she found the name she was looking for, but before she could leave, a memory caught her interest.

There was a flash of green light, a familiar-sounding scream, and then she saw Draco at his current age, his face smeared with dirt and tears, clinging to a woman with long silvery hair lying lifeless on the ground.

Draco's cry of outrage made Amara come to her senses and pull out of his mind. She blinked, her eyes focused on the present. Draco was sweating, a look of horror in his eyes as he stared at Amara.

He grabbed up his bag and ran from the common room. Amara watched him go, a small part of her wanted to follow him, but most of her didn't. Who was that silver-haired woman? She didn't have time to put a name to a face. She wasn't a master of Legilimency like her Grandfather. She was only fair.

An hour later Amara went the Great Hall of breakfast. The tables were full of laughing students who were either talking with friends or opened packages from their owls of things they had forgotten. When she went to the Slytherin table, she saw Draco nibbling on a piece of toast. His face looked slightly flushed.

Amara's mouth twitched. A wave of compassion came over her. She took one step towards him before she recovered herself and rebuked herself mentally for not controlling her emotional state. She sat down and ate a biscuit. By the time she was finished the Heads and the Professors were handing out class schedules.

Being a 7th year, Amara had a lot of free periods because she only had NEWT classes. She was taking Potions, DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures. The other classes she had omitted and after passing the entrance exam the school made her take to prove she was in 7th year with an absolutely perfect, she was allowed to get rid of some extra classes.

Today she had Potions and then Charms in the afternoon, other than that her day was free. Suddenly she felt that same presence she felt earlier. She turned in her seat only to find Draco standing behind her. She stood up and met his gaze. His courage faltered as her eyes met his and they flickered away but he still stood firm.

"Listen, I don't know who you are and quite frankly I don't give a bloody damn. Just stay out of my head." Amara smiled. She could see in his eyes he was lying. He did give damn; he wanted to know who she was.

"Very well Malfoy. I shall avoid the blurb that is your mind." She glanced at his schedule, which was angled her way and saw that he had Potions as well. She held out her hand, motioning to the door. "Shall we?"

He scowled and left, his followers sweeping behind. _'Soon.'_ She thought. _'Soon they will be following me with fear and reverence in their eyes.'_

Professor Slughorn, who was as much like a walrus as humanly possible, taught Potions. The class was small. There were a few Ravenclaws, a few Slytherins, and even fewer Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

Amara sat at a table with one Ravenclaw boy, who had dark red hair and dark blue eyes.

When she glanced at Draco he seemed surprised and was talking with a classmate in a hushed, almost annoyed voice. She caught some of it. "I know I haven't seen them, and the teachers won't answer…"

Amara turned to the Ravenclaw boy next to her, who was listening as well, "Who are they talking about?" She asked him.

"You're the new girl aren't you? Amara was it?" She nodded and he continued. "Well Harry Potter and his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, are missing. No one has seen them and the teachers won't answer us when we ask about them. The word is that they are so furious after Dumbledore's death that they are going after You-Know-Who themselves!" Amara said nothing, as they turned back to Professor Slughorn.

The rest of class went without a hitch. They made a simple potion and her partner was the Ravenclaw boy who was named Jeff Triply. He was easy to work with, and pretty smart as well. He seemed unfazed by her name or he was too nervous to say anything about it, but either way she didn't mind him.

After class she realized the Trio's disappearance was a hot topic in the hallways. Everyone had their own ideas: they were killed, they ran away, but the most popular one was that they had gone after her Grandfather.

Amara found it disturbing and went to her dormitory, which was empty because everyone was in class. She got out a scrap piece of parchment and begun a letter.

_Dear Grandfather,_

_Even though I still don't agree with your decision to send me here I have discovered a piece of information that might be noteworthy to you. Harry Potter and his two friends, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley, known here as the Golden Trio, are missing. They never showed up for start of term and popular belief is that they are coming after you._

_Hope things are going okay._

_Bored out of my skull and missing your lessons,_

_Amara Riddle_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Amara, but not her ancestry… oh well.

AN: Sorry it took so long, I had it written, but I just had to get around to typing it. :) Sorry guys. Thanks to my reviewers!

**Riddle Me This**

**Chapter Three-**

This year could not get any worse. Not only was he hiding from Voldemort because he couldn't approach him after what he had done over the summer and at the end of term last year, but now his so-called 'friends' report back to their own Deatheater parents if he moves a toe out of line…their line anyway.

And to make things worse, he was now attending school with Voldemort's spawn!

Draco buried his face in his hands. He was sitting by the bank of the Great Lake; the sun was shinning through the trees on his head, casting a reflection on his bright hair.

_Three cloaked figures stood in front of a woman with long silvery hair and a boy with white-blond hair. The one in the middle spoke._

"_Come boy, the Dark Lord expects you." _

_The boy trembled but then he yelled, "No, he can keep expecting me, I'm not leaving my mother!" The woman looked at her son with a pained expression._

"_Very well." The one on the right said. Then, "Expelliarmus!" The boy was thrown against the stone wall. Then he heard**, "**Avada Kedavra!" _

_With a blinding flash of green light, the woman fell; her silver hair sprawled about her. The boy screamed and ran to the woman. Then the cloaked figure on the left said, "Now you don't have to leave her…she's gone." Then with three loud cracks, the dark figures were gone._

Draco felt the tears sting his eyes but his pride wouldn't allow them to fall. He suddenly felt very destructive and stood up. He held out his wand and yelled, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

His wand only produced a ghost-like trail of smoke that hit a tree causing a crack to split down it. Draco dropped his hand. He didn't have the power to kill; he didn't have any power at all. He couldn't save his mother, and he can't save himself.

"You could learn, you know," Draco gasped and jumped around only to see Amara leaning against a tree a few paces away. "if you wanted." She was watching him carefully; her gold eyes sent a shiver down his spine.

"You did pretty good for your first time, but your mind-set needs improvement." Draco took two steps towards her.

"Why would I want lessons from you, Riddle?" She smiled and chuckled.

"Watch out for yourself." With that Amara turned and disappeared over the rise. Draco frowned. What was up with her? She always dropped in at the worst times.

And so the days continued.

Amara had a lot of free periods and Draco often found her in the strangest of places. He had no idea what she was doing. Evenings were often the same. She would sit in her corner of the common room by the fire, reading or writing letters, while everyone else gave her a wide berth, and Draco would be wrapped around some girl, making out and touching her all over and vise versa on one of the green couches.

One night, as a 5th year was kissing his neck, he watched Amara over the girl's shoulder. She was reading a letter, her golden eyes on fire and they rapidly scanned down the page over and over, her luscious lips mouthing each word.

_Ow!_ The girl's teeth scraping over his skin jerked him back into reality. What did he just say? Draco scowled at himself. He would never think about her that way. No matter how shapely or perfect her round…NO!

He pushed the 5th year girl away from him. "Hey, um, you know what, I got to write an essay so," The girl smiled seductively.

"Sure Draco. We'll continue this later." She kissed him gently, running her tongue over his, then went up to her dormitory, making sure to give everyone a good look at her tightly-clad back end.

Draco sighed and sat back in the couch. He rubbed his eyes. _I need serious help. _When he opened his eyes he saw Amara standing over him. He flinched instinctively before looking steadily up at her.

"Have you decided yet?" She asked, catching his silver eyes in her gold ones. Draco was entranced. Her eyes were smooth like water but had the same aura of danger. The pupils were almost like slits. They reminded him of the Dark Lord.

"You're related to him aren't you? The Dark Lord?" He asked before he could stop himself. Amara smirked and sat down on the couch, Draco moved his legs just in time.

"Yes, he is my Grandfather."

"I never knew he had children." Amara blinked and tilted her head.

"Most never knew about Holliana." Draco sat up and leaned closer to her, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Is she your grandmother?"

"Yes, she died after the birth of her only child. The only thing I know of her is that she was Caribbean and she had eyes like mine." Amara looked away as she spoke of this unknown woman.

"That explains you skin color." He mumbled softly, referring to her naturally tan skin tone. She nodded absently. In the silence, memories of his mother's death and his father rotting in prison flooded him. Draco looked up, his silver eyes seething with hate.

"I didn't know the Dark Lord could feel love, or was she merely a good fuck?" Amara suddenly looked up. Her glare bore holes in his skull.

"That shows your ignorance." She stood and raised her wand. "His love is reserved for the worthy!" A few students looked up at her raised voice. "Never speak of him again!" A dangerous looked passed over her eyes. "Crucio!" Her voice was perilously low.

Pain exploded in Draco's body. It felt like he was on fire. He screamed and writhed on the couch. Suddenly the pain stopped. As his head cleared, he saw Amara tear away from two 6th year boys who had tackled her.

"Get away from me!" She yelled. She was in absolute hysteria. "You all are worthless!" Amara grabbed her cloak and stalked quickly out of the common room, slamming the door behind her.

Draco stood up, breathing heavily, and looked around the room at all the shocked and scared eyes around him. Not wanting to answer any questions, he threw his cloak over his shoulder and left as well.

The lake water was still and black, only lighted by the reflection of the moon gleaming in the center. Draco pulled his cloak tighter around him. He felt stiff, probably an after-effect of the Cruciatus curse.

Why had he asked about Voldemort? Was he really that stupid?

Draco kicked a rock into the lake. Amara seemed to truly care about the Dark Lord and his wife. Holliana. What a beautiful name. _I bet she was a knockout. _

He sighed. He shouldn't have said anything, but he just kept thinking about what he did to his family. _But Amara didn't have anything to do with that! Or Holliana! _ His rational side said.

_That's just what you want to believe._ His scornful side argued. _Amara is an arrogant bitch; she's just like her Grandfather. No better than a Mudblood!_

"Yes." He agreed to himself out loud. "Just a bitch, a cold heartless bitch with bad blood."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Amara, but not her ancestry… oh well.

AN: Don't you love Christmas vacation? Rock on for updates!

**Riddle Me This**

**Chapter Four-**

_My Dearest Amara,_

_Your information was very useful. I have sent Deatheaters to keep an eye out for the 'Golden Trio.' I wouldn't worry about it everything is well in hand. You are very intuitive Amara for I did have ulterior motives in sending you to Hogwarts, but it was mostly to watch over Harry Potter. Now I wouldn't worry about it. Just enjoy the company of people your own age and feel free to show-up the Professors now and then. Enjoy your year my little serpent._

_With all the love in my broken heart,_

_Grandfather_

Amara held the crumpled letter in her hand. It was dark. The trees of the Forbidden Forest were like demons coming from the earth, an eerie fog blanketing the ground, hiding where they come from and everything else on the forest floor.

Amara sat down, leaning against one of the giant trees with a sigh. She loved the dark and the dark loved her. They were made for each other. The Dark Arts were made for her too. At 15, her Grandfather taught her the Unforgivable Curses and how to use them.

She wasn't sure why she used the Cruciatus curse on Draco. He had made her so mad, but why was she so stupid as to use it in front of everyone. True, it was Slytherin, but not everyone in Slytherin was in league with her Grandfather!

Amara banged her head on the back of the tree. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She kept repeating to herself. After semi-calming herself, she took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and read what she had written earlier in the common room.

_Grandfather,_

_How goes the war? Here I can't find out anything. The papers are stupid and propaganda and the teachers are too on edge to say anything! I miss you. I miss being in all the action. Please tell me anything to keep my spirits up. I've been practicing my dark spells during my free periods but I kept having close calls. The Forbidden Forest is really the only place I can go now without getting caught. Also, I'm curious about one boy, Draco Malfoy. I know the Malfoy's are one of the supportive families but I want to know about him personally. Send me all the information you have on him. _

_Till your next letter,_

_Amara_

_P.S. Will I get to come home for Christmas?_

It was only October but with her Grandfather it was better to ask early. Amara folded the letter and stuffed it into her cloak.

Fatigue soon began to take her and she didn't have the strength or the will to go back to the castle. With one last sigh, she pulled her cloak around her and fell asleep.

* * *

Warm breath tickled her neck. Laughing softly, Amara opened her eyes. Standing over was a Thestral. It titled its head and snorted, its warm breath clouding her face. Smiling, she patted its nose and sat up. The whole herd was grazing silently in the grove in which she had fallen asleep the previous night.

Amara groaned and stretched, her back aching from where she had slept on a root. She got to her feet and leaned against the demon horse. It leaned into her touch and nudged her. Amara always had a connection to equine creature of all kind. Horses, thestrals, unicorns, and even centaurs all seemed to like her immediately, and of course she loved them in return.

As if on cue, two centaurs galloped into the grove. It was a girl in her mid-teens with black hair and lower half and a boy who looked about 10 with a dark brown coat. The boy looked at her with big eyes and walked closer to her, his tail flicking back and forth.

"Hey." He said in wonder, circling her as if he had never seen a human before, which was most likely the truth. The girl trotted up to the boy quickly and grabbed his arm.

"Come on Alary, we have to go." The boy, Alary, looked longingly at Amara and the thestrals before submissively following, who Amara assumed was his sister, farther into the woods.

Amara watched them go, wishing she could follow, before looking up at the sky and suddenly remembering what she was doing out there. "Oh yeah, last night." She said drearily. She mounted one of the thestrals, a female, and leaned forward. "Take me to the castle." She tossed her head and spread her leathery wings.

She lifted off and flew towards the castle. The sunrise was beautiful from this view. Amara smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the wind on her face. When the ride ended she thanked the mare and dismounted. After watching her leave, she walked up the steps and entered the Entrance Hall.

People's heads turned as she walked through the school. Apparently her little slip up had spread in only a few hours. It was Saturday, so there were no classes, but it was a Hogsmeade weekend so everyone was up and meeting their friends in the courtyard. A voice floated over to her.

"So, the all-mighty Amara has the guts to come back. Shame, we were all hoping you'd stay away forever, or at least get eaten by something in the Forest." Amara turned her head and saw Pansy standing near her, hands on her hips, flanked by her cronies. Amara walked towards her, stopping less than a foot away. Pansy looked slightly frightened at the small distance between them.

"If you would like to see what's just so willing to eat you in the Forest, let me know. I'll be sure to give you a personal tour." Pansy scowled and turned away and sauntered off, talking furiously with the mindless girls behind her.

"Being a bitch to Pansy isn't going to get you anywhere." A hateful voice said behind her. Amara turned to see Draco. He was scowling.

"Yeah well _being_ her bitch won't either. Don't presume to give me advice. As I remember it was I that was schooling you Malfoy. Your family is falling out of favor, you might want to sink into the background instead of bringing attention to yourself." She replied, meeting his hateful gaze.

"You don't presume to know about my family." He growled.

Amara smiled. "But I _do_ know. Tell me, did your mother scream or did she die quietly just like she lived her pitiful, submissive life?" Draco's eyes widened and filled with rage. With a roar of outrage, he brought his fist to her face. The force made her entire upper body turn to the side, and her dark hair covered her face.

The crowd turned to them and gasped, seeing that Draco had just hit a girl. Draco's own face softened in fear, but not because he hit a girl, because of _who_ that girl was.

Amara straightened. A purple bruise was already blossoming on her cheek. She rolled back her shoulders and cracked her neck.

"My pain tolerance is set by the Cruciatus curse, which you cannot seem to bear. If you think your fist can beat that, you are sadly mistaken." She stared at him for a moment before continuing. "For this mark you have left on me I shall repay to you in tenfold. As I have said to you before…watch your back."

Leaving him standing there, Amara went into Hogsmeade, heads turned all the way.

* * *

Amara paid the postal worker and took one of the middle-sized tawny owls off the wall of the Post Office. She tied her letter onto its leg and set it off to her Grandfather. She had added another postscript to it describing what had happened. She requested information about Draco's father as well.

With a sigh, Amara left the post office and went into Three Broomsticks. She ordered a butterbeer and chicken salad sandwich. She ate at the bar and left quickly, not wanting to be around so many people. She went to the Shrieking Shack and sat on its front steps, far away from any person.

Amara rubbed her cheek. The bruise was tender and made her feel vulnerable. Now everyone could see she was but a normal girl that could be hurt. Was that what she wanted?

She thought about what her Grandfather would say. He would tell her to be big about it. They can't control her and she should never give into them. She was far more powerful and had a better future than them.

Amara took in a shuddering breath and put her head in her hands. If only she could believe that. True, she was a lot stronger and smarter than most people, but she was also just a kid and sometimes she was too wrapped up in the war to remember that. Her Grandfather even forgot.

"_Amara, child, what is bothering you?" Voldemort opened his arms and hugged her and she clung to him, tears rolling from her cheeks. _

"_I can't master the Imperious curse!" she sobbed. "I have been working on it for months but I can't get it!" Voldemort put his hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes. _

"_You can too master it. This is your first Unforgivable curse and you are doing better than some of my Deatheaters can. You are powerful Amara. Don't let anyone tell you different." He wiped the tears from her cheeks. "No crying. We are beyond that. You are a Riddle. And Riddle's stand strong."_

Amara had been 15 at that time, back when she first began her lessons with her Grandfather. She was weak then, unable to control her emotions, just like any other teenage girl. But he had taught her self-control.

Amara scolded herself and shook her head, tearing her thoughts away from the pain. "I have self-control." She said, reassuring herself. "And I won't be weak like this again." She nodded, her self-confidence and her arrogant air coming back to her.

"I have a job to do and I will do it." Amara began to walk back to the castle. "When the war comes to Hogwarts, I'll be ready. And Draco Malfoy will be the first casualty. I shall break him in spirit, then I shall break him in substance."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Amara, but not her ancestry… oh well.

**AN:** I think this'll be the last chapter updated while school is out. But hopefully I'll stay in the groove. R and R!

**Riddle Me This  
Chapter Five-**

Draco wandered down the corridor the next day to breakfast. He was still in a daze that he had hit Amara. He was furious at what she had said but why was he as so stupid as to hit her? Her words had sent a shiver down his spine and even though he would never admit it out loud, he was terrified at what she would do to him.

When Draco arrived at the Great Hall, he sat down and began buttering a piece of toast as the mail arrived. The other students suddenly buzzed with excitement. As his owl dropped his newspaper in front of him he found out why. The headline was '_Hermione Granger spotted in London' _and beneath it was a picture of the busy-haired girl standing at the edge of the London Bridge, or at least what was left of it.

_Where are the other two? _He wondered. His eyes dropped further down the page to the article.

_'Hermione Granger, 17-year-old girl and companion of Harry Potter, who has been missing along with him and Ron Weasley, has been sighted. She was seen yesterday evening at the remains of the London Bridge, which was destroyed by Deatheaters only a week ago. Potter and Weasley were not seen and their whereabouts are still unknown. We can only assume they are with her.'_

Just as he finished reading a great white owl dropped a letter in front of him. The front of it said 'Draco Malfoy' in a familiar tiny, neat scrawl. With the other people leaning over him to read the paper, Draco tucked the letter out of sight, promising himself to read it during his first free period.

Even though that was his plan, Draco ended up shunning his friends off and sat alone in his first class. He pulled out the letter and opened it; his hands were almost shaking in anticipation.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_I know you've been wondering about us, and all three of us express our sorrow that you did not get to join us (Ron was forced). We have missed you since you left us at Harry's house (I can't say the address in case this is intercepted, but you know he inherited it). Why didn't you stay? I know we were all a bit cruel to you at first but it was just doubt. It takes the boy's a little longer to forgive and forget than me. _

_Anyway, our search for the Horcruxes has taken us to London, as I'm sure you've seen, as I was stupid enough to be seen. We might be taking a side-trip to Lord Voldemort's father's house. Harry knows where it is and there might be some hints as to where the goblets or even maybe hints of what the other Horcruxes might be. How is everything at school? We have heard a rumor of a Riddle attending now? Is this true? Please remember, I know that's its hard, but we are your friends and we are working very hard at ending Lord Voldemort's rule. Please keep us updated on the home front._

_Sincerely,  
Hermione Granger_

Draco folded the paper and stuffed it back into the envelope. She actually wrote to him. She had promised just before he left 12 Grimmwauld Place, three weeks before term began, that they would keep him updated but he had his doubts.

It still amazed him that she would consider him a friend. After his mother's murder, a spy from the Order of the Phoenix that was based in his home, had taken him, blindfolded, to the headquarters, where he was then relocated to Number 12 Grimmwauld Place where the Trio was spending the summer.

At first he stayed in his room and they avoided each other at all costs. Eventually Mrs. Weasley coaxed him into eating and he then had forced interaction with them. Over the course of the summer they had warmed up a little. Granger was the first to speak to him, but of course even though she and him were always the ones to trade insults, she was much more willing to forgive than the others.

It was still cold in that house, so Draco left before term started and stayed in The Leaky Cauldron. He had a better chance of recovery there.

The bell rang and Draco had his first free period. He wanted to look over the letter again and since he didn't trust his fellow Slytherins he didn't want to do it in the common room. He spotted an empty classroom and went inside closing the door behind him. When he turned he saw Amara Riddle standing there staring at him; she had a letter that was at least two pages long.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? Sneaking about behind people's back like your Father; trying to find a end to an impossible means against impossible odds that will ultimately be your downfall?" Amara said snidely, taking a few steps toward him, folding and pocketing the long letter.

Anger rose in him at the mention of his Father. In his fury, he raised his fist. Amara smiled and went face-to-face with him, meeting his glare.

"You would strike me twice?" She turned her cheek to the bruised side as if she was daring him. Draco's breath caught in his throat as he lowered his fist, his senses returning to him. But in his second of unsurely a fist came barreling at his face. It hit him full force and he was slammed onto the wall behind him.

Amara rushed to him and pinned him against the wall and held down his arms so that he couldn't get to his wand. She leaned close to him and growled, "You speak about my family; I speak about yours."

"Then maybe we should both be silent." He replied. Even though the situation was defiantly not right, Draco couldn't help notice how close Amara was to him. Their bodies were almost touching. He could feel her breath on his lips and it was exhilarating. She was so beautiful. Her short black hair fell perfectly over her eyes and covered her bruised cheek just enough. Her lips were slightly apart in her fury and her eyes were shining with something he had never seen before. Perhaps rage; perhaps not.

Before he knew what he was doing, Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips against her. In shock, Amara let go of his arms and stepped back. He put his now-free hand on the back of her neck and ran his fingers through her silky hair.

Amara didn't respond at first but she seemed to come to her senses. She pulled away forcefully and knocked him to the ground. He looked up at her, fear and hurt filled his eyes. She placed her foot on his neck, choking him. She increased the pressure and Draco gagged. He instinctively grabbed her ankle, trying to let some air into his lungs.

"Keep you traitorous lips away from me." She spat. Then Amara removed her foot and stepped back. Draco stood up slowly and wiped the blood from his nose.

"Why do we do this to each other?" He whispered, looking forlorn. Amara looked unsure. She bit her lip then turned and stalked from the room, her eyes slightly wider and wetter than normal. She had looked almost vulnerable.

Draco stood there, staring at the empty space that she had once stood in. _How could I have ever hated her? _Then he took the letter out of his pocket and stared at it. _Then again I had hated them._

The bell rang and Draco left the empty classroom and headed towards his next class, which he just happened to have with Amara.

**AN:** Why do I feel so bad leaving this here? LOL


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I still do not own Harry Potter…perhaps on my birthday. .

**AN: **I have written chapter 6-8 but typing them has been a bit of a challenge…Word crashed. Dumb Microsoft. R&R

**Riddle Me This**

**Chapter 6-**

_Dearest Amara,_

_I trust you received my files on the Malfoy family, and I hope that satisfies your ever-growing curiosity. I must follow up on something you wrote. If that Malfoy boy struck you, you better be taking care of things. That boy has caused me trouble. He has switched sides in the war and I warn you to be cautious of him. He is not an ally. _

_Since you will not leave me alone about it, I'll inform you about the war. As the papers have said, the Trio was in London. They are following the Deatheaters progress carefully and I fear they have found where Hufflepuffs goblet is. I have my spies keeping tabs on them but they are tricky and everyone around me is an idiot or worse. I do miss your cleverness. _

_I have started to dig into Potter's mind more than usual to see if I can find where they are but he is getting better at Occlumency. The Deatheaters along with a few giants are hitting Birmingham next. Keep an eye out,_

_Grandfather._

_P.S. Stay at school over Christmas, don't ask why, I have my reasons._

Amara buried his letter in her trunk. She was sitting on the floor in front of her trunk at the foot of her bed. She leaned on it and put her hand on her still-bruised cheek. Her hand moved to her lips. She could still feel his lips on hers, the feel of his body pressing against hers. Perhaps it was just lust. Amara had never had a problem with hormones and such before.

People who were much older and wiser than her had always surrounded her as long as she could remember. She had been so busy studying and learning, that boys had never been a problem for her. For once in her life, Amara didn't know what to do.

She rubbed her head and grabbed her hair in frustration. Suddenly she heard the dormitory doors open and three girls enter, chatting loudly. Amara stayed where she was but she could feel their eyes on her back. Pansy raised her voice unnaturally loud.

"So anyway, after Draco is done with potions we're going to find an empty classroom, right?" They all giggled. "At first I was a little nervous," she continued, "and I told him I didn't want to get hit, after all he had hit one girl."

Amara felt her blood boil at the mention of him.

"But he assured me that he would never harm me. It was just her, after all she's only a dirty little half-breed." Amara stood up and faced Pansy, who was smirking, obviously pleased with herself. "Yeah, I know who our real father is. A dirty muggle from the Caribbean, isn't he?"

Amara rushed forward and without her wand, she attacked Pansy. She dodged Pansy's hand, which was speeding towards her, and punched her squarely in the jaw. Pansy stumbled back and fell on the floor. Amara grabbed her bag and fled the room. She ran out of the common room to the potions classroom.

The bell rang shortly after she entered and she took her seat next to Triply.

"Hey," he whispered. "You look kind of shook up, you okay?" Even though no one else could tell she was upset, Jeff Triply had gotten to know her emotions better than she had. He could read people by simply watching them. In some ways, Amara admired him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little skirmish with Parkinson." Her eyes, involuntarily, flicked to Draco, who was staring at her. She looked away quickly.

"How's your face?" he asked in a concerned voice. She didn't think he'd ever forgive Malfoy based on his reaction when he found out he'd hit her.

"Its better. So, any news in the school world?" she asked, as she just recently found out he was Head Boy.

"Interesting. The prefects, Head Girl, and I are throwing around ideas for a Masquerade Halloween Ball for 5th years and up. What do you think?"

Amara shrugged, adding the first ingredient to the potion they were supposed to be brewing. "Do you think it'll happen?" Jeff ran his hand through his dark red hair. He smiled and added a few more things to the potion they were supposed to be brewing.

"We have permission to go ahead with it. Would you go if we did do it?" he asked. Amara paused. Would she go?

"Yes," she said finally. "I'd go."

"And not cause trouble?" he said with an amused smile. Amara grinned playfully; a real smile.

"Yes, I'll behave…for the most part." Jeff laughed, his dark blue eyes sparkling.

Draco looked over at them and shot a glare at Jeff. Amara could imagine what it looked like to him; the tow of them laughing together as they brewed a difficult potion. Suddenly, she felt her chest swelling. She felt an evil tingling of pleasure. Amara was pleased; she was enjoying the fact that he was jealous. What a strange feeling. She pondered it for the rest of the period.

When the bell rang and everyone was filing out, Jeff said, "We'll have posters in the common rooms very soon so keep an eye out." His unknown quoting of her Grandfather made her pause before nodding. They went their separate ways.

A few days later the posters showed up in the Slytherin common room. Everyone crowded around the bulletin board to get a good look, except for the underclassmen that were walking away, grumbling.

Masquerade!

All 5th years and up! You are cordially invited to the Halloween Masquerade Ball on October 31st from 7pm to midnight. This is a formal event, dress robes are required, and dates are not. Hope you will attend.

Jeff Triply; Head Boy, and Sylvia Yasmin; Head Girl

The girls giggled excitedly and started heading to the dormitory. As Pansy's group passed her, Amara heard them talking about a type of make-up that covered bruises. Even though it was almost faded, she still sported a bruise on her chin.

All the battle scars from the past weeks had faded from both Amara and Draco. Though the physical reminders had faded, they both still felt the wound on their hearts.

As the students began rushing out the door, hoping to get to Hogsmeade before everyone else, Amara felt in her pocket for her gold, which was tucked in a velvet bag. She left after the crowd for Hogsmeade and when she got there she saw everyone was crowding into the dress robes shop.

Amara smirked satisfactorily, as she had sent home for her dress robes as soon as Jeff had told her about the ball. The 31st was only three days away, but apparently, to the females that was not enough time.

Amara went into a jewelry shop and bought a few pieces that matched her robes and carefully selected a mask. After she paid, she went back outside into the cool fall air. She headed back to the castle, deciding she would much rather be in there than spend the day in Hogsmeade with all the giddy students.

On her way back, she passed Draco. His hand brushed her arm and she felt a slight pressure as he held on. She glanced back and made eye contact with him. He looked lost, a swirl of confusion in his grey eyes. Amara pulled her arm away and continued on her way, not looking back to see him staring after her.

When she got back to her dormitory, Amara saw a box on her bed accompanied by her own and a large black eagle owl she knew to be her grandfathers. _That was quick,_ she thought, _he must be nearby._ She stood on her bed and peered out the thin window by the ceiling. The thought that he was close made her excited and she jumped down with renewed energy. She took the package and buried it deep in her trunk until the day of the ball.

* * *

When Halloween finally arrived, the school was in a flurry of activity. The Great Hall was closed for decorations and the students were forced to eat in their common rooms. Classes got out early and the younger students were not allowed out after seven p.m. Girls and guys were rushing about, trying to get everything ready by their deadline. 

Amara waited silently on her bed as Pansy, Fay, Sandy, and Lucy got ready. They glanced at her briefly with a sneer as they walked past to go find their dates. Amara jumped up after they had left and dug out the package with her robes in it.

Sure, she'd be late, but Amara did love to make an entrance.

As she lifted the gown, a small package fell out of it. Curious, Amara put down the dress and unraveled the tiny box. Inside was a necklace. It was choker-like with silver entwined emeralds that came to a point in the middle of the chest. It was gorgeous.

Amara noticed a piece of folded parchment and she opened it.

_Amara, this is the necklace Holliana wore on our wedding day. I know you'll look beautiful in it, my love._

Overwhelmed so that her breath caught in her throat, Amara flipped over the paper and wrote _'Thank you'_ before giving it to her owl and sent it out the thin window.

Amara used a series of charms to do her hair and make-up, and then she put on her mask. When she was done it was 7:45, and by her calculations, she would make it to the Great Hall by 8 sharp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Alas, one day Draco will be mine…-purrs-

**AN:** Still having typing issues. I'm getting all these up as fast as I can. Please please PLEASE R&R!

**Riddle Me This**

**Chapter 7-**

The Masquerade was a big hit. Almost all of the upperclassmen had shown up. Draco had to admit the Heads had done a good job (no matter how much he wanted to strangle Triply).

The Great Hall was unrecognizable as were many of the people. He had searched everywhere for Amara but he had been unable to find her among the crowds. It was only an hour after the ball had begun, but Draco had already danced with four different girls and exchanged kisses and molestations with at least two of them.

Even though Draco was set on Amara, he was still a slut. Old habits die hard.

And being that his new dress robes made him look extremely hot, didn't help either. He was wearing emerald green robes with a cape that went over one shoulder. That, added to his slicked-back hair, gave him an aristocratic look. His mask was a simple one that merely covered his eyes and the bridge of his nose. It was white but the edges and around the eyes were outlined in dark green.

Suddenly he heard a girl say, "Look!" to her friend. Draco glanced where she was pointing, curiosity mixed with boredom getting the better of him. What he saw took his breath away.

There at the door of the Great Hall was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Amara was dressed in a long silver-green gown. It had a corset top and a long flowing skirt. Her short black hair was pulled into a French twist, jeweled combs surrounding it. A few rowdy black strands framed her face.

Her mask was the most original he had ever seen. It covered her eyes and the bridge of her nose like normal but then the two sides trialed down into two points on her lower cheek next to her jawbone. It was white but the closer he got; he saw that it had pale green glitter on it. Her eyes were shimmering with silver eye shadow surrounding the visible part of her eyes and her gold irises sparkled in dark delight.

Draco watched as Jeff Triply approached her and gave a half-bow. She smiled and turned in a full circle for him. The back of her dress was laced up so everyone got a nice view of her back. Draco had to bite his tongue in order to gain control of himself.

He watched as Triply led Amara onto the dance floor and they began to dance. Draco felt the fury rise in him. How dare she dance with _him_? He waved off a girl who had tried to latch onto his arm and began stalking through the crowd. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pull his eyes away from the couple.

Suddenly, Amara turned his direction and smirked. His jaw dropped. She turned back to Triply and laughed at something he had said.

_She's enjoying this,_ he realized with disgust, _she knows exactly what she's doing to me and she likes it._ Renewed by this revelation, Draco walked up to both of them and got in their way, forcing them to stop and look at him.

"May I break in?" he asked with a fake bow. Triply glared at him but he was to passive to say no, so he held out an arm, then walked away with one last look at Amara. Amara took his hand and they began to dance, her face, however, was far from pleased with the arrangement.

"What do you want?" she asked, with a growled as he twirled her.

"I want you to smile," he replied, holding her tighter around the middle. She pushed him away.

"Like I do with Jeff?" She gave him another one of her famous smirks. She knew how to push his buttons. More like, pound them.

"Why should you be kind to him and not to me?" Draco dipped her but stayed down.

"Because you are the bane of my existence Draco Malfoy," she sneered. Amara pulled herself back up and forcefully kicked him into the next few steps of the dance.

"And how is that?" He recovered gracefully then took the lead once more.

"You know the answer to that question," Amara whispered softly.

"No, I don't," he pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. She pulled away and snarled.

"Than you are dumber than I thought!" She pulled away from his grasp and left the Great Hall. Draco stared dumbly for a moment before gathering his wits and following her. He found her at the edge of the Great Lake, staring into its depths. He reached for her and took her arm, forcing her to turn and look at him.

"Tell me," he demanded, "what's hiding behind your mask?" Amara pulled away and turned her back on him once more.

"How do you do this to me?" she murmured. He reached out and put his hand hesitantly on her shoulder. She brushed it away, but turned back to him. "My Grandfather taught me to be strong and keep emotions form bothering me! Then you come along and I can't do it!

"Why is it that every time you come close to me I want to kill you, but at the same time I want to throw my arms around you? Why is it that every time I see you in the common room or in the hallways, wrapped around some girl I want to rip her throat out! Why do you do this to me?

"I have only known you for two months! I am the great fucking granddaughter of the fucking Dark Lord and I am falling for a traitor!" Amara gasped with the effort of saying the last part in one breath, then shook her head.

"You want to know what's behind my mask?" Amara touched the tip of the pale green fabric covering her face. "It's you. I don't know how you got there, but you are. You bruised my heart just like you bruised my face."

Draco touched the edge of her mask tentatively, his eyes glistening with un-fallen tears. His hands moved down to the tips of the mask then cupped her face.

"I don't care who's your grandfather, I don't care how cruel you are to me. You are the only girl I've ever met that frightens me, the only one who makes my heart quicken," he whispered. "I want you, Amara." He took a step closer and pressed his lips gently on hers.

Surprisingly, Draco felt her hands come around his neck and pull him closer as she returned the kiss. The kiss was passionate; it tasted like tears and cherry lip-gloss. Draco sighed in pleasure and wrapped his arms around her waist.

After what seemed like forever, Amara pulled away. She removed his hands and held them in her own.

"There are things I've done that you wouldn't understand." Draco shook his head.

"I would say the same thing, but I have the feeling you would. We have similar dark pasts and the same dark future." After a long pause, Amara rubbed his hand and held it to her cheek.

"My grandfather cannot know about this. He doesn't want me near you unless it is to injure you." Draco smiled weakly.

"You injure me every time you come near me." She smiled. The moon reflected on her face, lighting up her golden eyes. "Do you still want to teach me?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

They left the lake, but went back into the castle separately so they wouldn't be seen together. Draco went back into the ballroom, almost floating with happiness. He heard Amara's voice from a distance and turned to look. He saw Triply come up to her.

"What happened?" he asked, touching her shoulder in a comforting way. She didn't push him off to his surprise.

"Nothing," she returned, avoiding his gaze.

"Don't lie to me." He led her to a quieter place and Draco followed at a distance. "You have a look in your eye that I've never seen before." Amara took a deep breath.

"I can't tell you."

"Your eyes say different. You look tortured."

"He would be killed if I told." Triply realized she was serious and nodded in defeat.

"Just be careful 'Mar." He walked away from her and she stood there for a moment alone before leaving the ball.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** The dementor's have stolen Draco from me. –tears- they all work for JK Rowling…

**AN:** My computer is all better so hopefully I'll get 9 up quickly after this one. And here's a thanks to my faithful reviewer; I appreciate it.

**Riddle Me This**

**Chapter 8-**

The only thing in the news for two weeks was the attack on Birmingham, which was no surprise to Amara. That all changed one morning as she was buttering her toast and her owl swooped down and dropped a newspaper on her plate. With a usual sigh, she unraveled it and began to scan the headlines. Her eyes widened.

_'Trio spotted in Little Hangleton'_

The article was similar to the last one about the Trio but Amara read between the lines on this one. If they were in Little Hangleton, they were actually at the Riddle Mansion.

In a panic, Amara ran up to the owlery just in time to see her grandfather's large black eagle owl flying towards her, a letter tied to its leg. When it landed, she took it from its leg and opened it swiftly.

_Bad news. The Trio was at my father's house. They found some old correspondences between Holliana and myself. They know about her and you. Sadly, that's not all they know. They read about the ring and I fear they will figure it out. I fear for you. Keep your eyes open, your wand at the ready, and your mind sharp. I'll contact you soon._

_Grandfather_

"Shit," she said, rubbing her temples.

"What's shit?" Draco had entered the room. Amara handed him the letter. His eyes scanned over it quickly and he put an arm around her shoulder comfortingly. She pushed it away as she began to pace. "What are you going to do?" he finally asked.

"What he said for me to do, and you should as well. Meet me tonight in the Dark Forest, our usual time and place. We'll continue our studies." They had been practicing powerful dark spells deep in the forest under the cover of darkness for two weeks. Amara turned back to the window as she heard Draco exit.

* * *

That night, when Amara arrived in the Dark Forest, she saw Draco pacing nervously. When he saw her, he tensed. He went over to her, removed her dark hood and kissed her passionately, holding onto her shoulders. 

Amara stepped back from his embrace.

"You're nervous. Why?" Draco wrung his hands; his eyes were paler than normal. Amara's gold eyes flashed. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," he said, taking a step back, but he hit a root and stumbled. His arms flailed and he cried out before regaining his balance. He never acted that way. Something was defiantly up. Amara wasn't buying his 'nothing' story. To make things worse, Draco was now refusing to meet her eyes.

She was fed up. _No more games_. Amara pushed him against a tree and pinned him there. She forced him to meet her eyes and she thrust into his mind. She swam though his memories, pushing them out of her way. Finally she found a letter signed _Wish us luck, Hermione_.

Amara pulled out furiously, letting him drop to his knees and then pull himself up weakly.

"You're talking to _them_!" she spat angrily.

"You don't understand 'Mar-" he started, but she cut him off.

"They are trying to _kill_ him and all you can say is _I_ don't understand!"

"He's evil Amara! He should be killed!"

Amara glared at him. How dare he say these things to her? She felt the rage bubble inside her, mixing with another emotion she wasn't used to feeling. Hurt.

"If you knew half the things I've done, you'd say the same about me. Should I be killed as well Draco? Are you going to kill me? She held open her arms. "Take your best shot!" she screamed. "KILL ME!"

"No!" He groaned and took hold of her arms, forcing them back to her sides. "Just listen to me. He's killed my mother; my father is in prison because of him. People are dying and I can't just overlook that anymore. He's blinded you Amara." He looked into her livid golden orbs with his own watery gray eyes, pleading with her silently. Amara pulled away forcefully.

"I don't care. He's my grandfather. He saved me from a pitiful life and taught me to be stronger than even some of the most powerful wizards."

"Power isn't everything!" he yelled, releasing her arms.

"How dare you speak? All you've ever wanted was power!"

"Not anymore!" Amara fumed at him.

"You hypocrite. He was right about you." Amara paused then spat at his feet. "Traitor," she hissed before she turned and walked away, leaving him standing there, dumbfounded. Her every step expressed her fury as she exited the Dark Forest. Finally she heard steady footsteps behind her when she reached the tree line and turned to see Draco jogging quickly as he dare in the maze of roots towards her.

He tried to speak but failed. Amara waited silently until he began.

"Amara. I'm sorry I yelled and I had been dreading that conversation for a long time, but you _must _have known it was coming. Coming from such different sides of the war and yet…" he paused. "We are like different sides of the same coin. We may fight and disagree but we are still meant to be together, and despite what we think we are _not_ that different. We way may not see from the same point of view but we still share a common background."

Amara stayed silent through his whole speech.

"Please, let us put this behind us. We have more important things to worry about." Amara's gaze shuddered, and then dropped to the ground. Her mind was swimming but finally she forgave him and they shared an embrace. She kissed his cheek then whispered in his ear,

"They are going to kill him aren't they? And you are going to help them." Draco pulled back and looked into her snake-like eyes.

"Yes," he finally answered. Amara nodded slowly. A wave of nausea overcame her whole body. She quietly laid a gently kiss on his lips, then pulled her hood over her head and went back up to the castle.

When she reached her dormitory, she ran into the bathroom and threw up. Tears streamed down her face. How was she supposed to deal with this? The only two people in the world who care about her were at each other's throats. The only two people she loved were so full of hate for each other.

Amara cleaned herself up, and then washed her burning face. She changed into her nightclothes then crawled into her warm green sheets.

_Amara opened her eyes and saw her grandfather sitting at the foot of her bed. She glanced around but her dormitory had blurred out. She looked back at the snake-like man across from her._

"_Amara," he said, coming closer and brushing her black hair from her face lovingly. "You are full of sorrow. I can feel it. Why, my daughter?" Amara knew she couldn't lie to him so she didn't even try._

"_I cannot tell you."_

_He leaned back. "Cannot or will not?" Amara looked at him with slight more confidence._

"_Will not," she said firmly. He smirked._

"_That's my girl. Be sure of yourself. Do not wallow in these empty miseries, for they are not for people like us. They serve no purpose. Do what you feel in here." He touched her forehead with his finger then leaned in and kissed it. A tear ran down her cheek and he brushed it away with his pale hand._

_His gaze lingered at her face. "You have her eyes." The world went out of focus and Amara fell back on her pillows._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling is still…and forever will be…a better writer than me. All props to her.

**AN:** Warning: this chapter is going into some pretty dark stuff so this is where the T rating comes into place. Only problem is you can't skip it. Sorry. The price of making a Riddle fanfic. I'll try to be vague, but there's rape and murder in this chappy.

**Riddle Me This  
Chapter 9-**

_Dear Draco,_

_It is done. We found Helga Hufflepuff's goblet, and we destroyed it. It was not easy. I was in a coma for a week afterwards, which is why I hadn't written in so long. I hope you didn't think any less of us. I do feel a little bad about the cup. It was beautiful and such an important piece of Hogwarts history. Luckily, I was unconscious when they did it, or else I might have tried to stop them. _

_Ron now has a rather fitting scar on his arm. It looks like a snake actually. We tease him about it. Harry, luckily, walked away without any permanent damage. It must have been hard for him; after all, the last Horcrux he destroyed was with…well, you know. We now have three destroyed and only four to go. _

_We're heading to where we last heard about Regulus Black. Also, we found out Hogwarts has a new student by the name of Riddle. Stay away from her, Draco. She'll be up to no good. I hope you are well. The boys send their greetings._

_Wish us luck,  
Hermione_

Draco crumpled up the letter then set it on fire. As he watched it burn he thought, _you caused this, dumb letter._ He knew that wasn't true. They had that conversation coming. Last night, he hardly slept so as soon as the sun had risen he dressed and left for breakfast where he sat now burning the letter in midair so that it wouldn't set anything else on fire.

When it was sufficiently crispy, Draco extinguished it and brushed the ashes onto the floor. Suddenly a girl dropped into his lap. After a jolt of surprise, he looked up to see that 5th year from a while back that he promised to finish _something_ with.

"We never finished this," she said huskily, putting a hand high on his thigh and moved forward, about to kiss him. At that moment, Amara walked into the Great Hall and made eye contact with Draco. She tilted her head innocently but he could see her gold eyes blazing.

Draco pulled out of reach of the 5th year as Amara sat down nearby.

"The teachers are looking," he said dismissively. The girl giggled and stood up, rubbing the length of her body on him as she did so.

"We'll continue this in a more private area then." She walked off to join her group of giggling friends, more like brothel companions. Draco turned back to his breakfast and made eye contact with Amara. She winked at him, and then nodded her head in approval before buttering her toast.

Draco started to smile but then noticed that she didn't look so good. She looked tired and her face was pale and thin. Amara looked sick.

After breakfast and first class, Draco went to find her during his free period. After twenty minutes of looking in all of her usual spots, he cornered her in the owlery. He came in just in time to see her send an owl off with a letter clutched in its talons.

"What's the matter?" he asked, skipping the formalities. Amara turned to him with a sigh, a pained expression on her face.

"I've tried to ignore it, but the pain has gotten worse." Draco looked at her blankly. "It's destroyed," she nearly whispered. He continued to stare, trying not to give anything away.

"Helga's goblet. Pfft. Gone. I could feel it," she said, stepping closer to Draco and putting her hand over her heart. "It was like a piece of my soul was ripped away." Draco shook his head, and then took her hand and kissed it.

"No, no, no, it was his soul, not yours. Are you so connected to him that you feel his pain?" He didn't mean it literally, but when he saw the tears welling in her eyes, he knew it was the wrong thing to say.

Draco hugged her and kissed her forehead, then her cheek, and then her lips.

"It's alright." Personally, he was glad the Horcrux was destroyed, but he offered a comforting shoulder to Amara anyway. He knew it was tough for her. "What was in the letter?" he asked. Amara lifted her gaze to his face.

"I'm scared. I was asking him what was happening and what to do." Her gaze faltered and then she glared, turned around, and kicked the stone wall, causing a few owls to relocate, hooting unhappily. Draco stayed silent.

"Ugh, I'm WEAK!" she scolded herself. "I'm always asking for help, crying and overreacting, letting my emotions take control, complaining, throwing up-!" Draco interrupted her.

"You threw up?" He stepped over to her and placed his hand on her forehead. "You're sick, baby." Amara pulled away from him.

"Don't call me that! Don't you dare refer to me with such a degrading word!"

"It's not degrading! It's a term of endearment!"

"No!" she yelled, "It refers to the person as being unable to care for themselves and I can! I'm not a child, Draco, I'm not innocent, I've cast unforgivable spells, I've killed-" she stopped herself. Draco's eyes widened.

"What have you killed?" he came closer to her and took one of her hands. "Who have you killed?" They gazed steadily into each other's eyes.

"Two," she said softly, pulling his hand up to her face and began trailing kisses along his fingers and palm, causing him to shiver in pleasure. "I can still see their faces." She bit into his finger, pressing down hard enough to draw a drop of blood.

Though this doesn't seem like the right time or place for anything erotic, Amara and Draco were both upset and distraught and when that happened they looked for pleasure. Typically, Draco looked to women, and Amara went to woods or any other outdoor area. But at the moment, all they had was each other.

Amara used her free hand and drew Draco closer to her by his waist. His hand gripped her hips and pulled her to him. He pulled his other hand free of her grasp and ran it through her short hair. Amara closed the gap between their mouths.

The two fought for dominance. Their tongues pushed at each other and fought like two snakes. Their teeth lashed out like fangs in the kiss. Draco felt a sharp pain in his mouth and he returned it. When they finally pulled away from each other, breathless, their mouths were bruised. There were bite marks on Amara's bottom lip and the side of her mouth. Draco could taste blood coming from his tongue and his upper lip was throbbing in pain.

"You're a dangerous kisser," he said, gasping for breath. She licked the blood off her bottom lip.

"You've no idea how dangerous I am."

"Who were they?" Draco asked, running his hands along her toned back. Her eyes were downcast, and then she looked into his silver orbs once more and began to relay her dark memories.

"My first was when I was sixteen. My Grandfather told me the only way to perfect the Avada Kedavra was to perform it on a human being. It was a girl, a muggle, no older than thirteen. She didn't know what was going on," Amara paused; Draco could see her struggling to keep out the images.

"The second was this past summer. It was a man; he had to be in his mid-twenties. He was American, and he was very beautiful. I…" Amara looked painfully at Draco before continuing. "I raped him," she whispered. "I ran my hands over his body before I killed him. I had never seen a man before that," she took a deep breath and continued.

"He didn't know the true reason he was chained in that windowless room with only me and him. He smiled as I touched him. He told me…" She bit her lip and gave a dry sob. "He told me to do him right then and there. And I did. The control was overwhelming. I had never manipulated someone more than I did at that moment."

Amara closed her eyes and Draco watched helplessly as he knew she was seeing something she could never share with him. A tear slid down her cheek. When her eyes opened, she spoke.

"I killed him when I was done. It was my first and only time, you know. The only person I ever fucked, I killed." She laughed in a kind of sarcastic defeat. "Not exactly a happy ending."

Draco didn't know what to say. He could only stare at the beautiful, tortured girl that was so convinced she was a monster. Amara shook her head and looked back to Draco, silent as the grave, waiting for his judgment. When he continued his silence, she cracked.

"And those are just the ones I've killed."

Amara brushed past him and ran down the stairs of the tower. Draco was rooted to the spot, his mouth still half open.

* * *

**AN:** Read and review! 


End file.
